The present invention relates to thiazoles, oxazoles, imidazoles and pharmaceutical compositions comprising said compounds antagonizing the corticotropin releasing factor receptor (xe2x80x9cCRF receptorxe2x80x9d) and useful for the treatment of depression, anxiety, affective disorders, feeding disorders, post-traumatic stress disorder, headache, drug addiction, inflammatory disorders, drug or alcohol withdrawal symptoms and other conditions the treatment of which can be effected by the antagonism of the CRF-1 receptor.
It has been shown that the neuropeptide, corticotropin releasing factor (xe2x80x9cCRFxe2x80x9d), acting through its binding to the CRF-1 receptor, is a primary mediator of stress- and anxiety-related physiological responses in humans and other mammals by stimulating ACTH secretion from the anterior pituitary gland. See A. J. Dunn, et al., Brain Res. Rev., 15: 71-100 (1990). Antagonists of the CRF-1 receptor, both peptides (J. Gulyas, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 92: 10575-10579 (1995) and small molecules (J. R. McCarthy, et al., Curr. Pharm. Design, 5: 289-315 (1999), have demonstrated the ability to ameliorate the effects of stressful stimuli in several animal models. In addition, marked elevations of CRF in cerebrospinal fluid have been detected in a large portion of individuals diagnosed with major depression and anxiety disorders, and the levels correlate with severity of the disease. See F. Holsboer, J. Psychiatric Res., 33: 181-214 (1999). Following antidepressant treatment, the increased CRF levels observed in depressed patients were reduced. See C. M. Banki, et al., Eur. Neuropsychopharmacol., 2: 107-113 (1992). CRF has also been shown to be a key mediator of several immune system functions through its effect on glucocorticoid plasma levels. See E. L. Webster, et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 840: 21-62 (1998). Recent reviews of the activity of CRF-1 antagonists, P. J. Gilligan, et al., J. Med. Chem., 43: 1641-1660 (2000) and J. R. McCarthy, et al., Ann. Rep. Med. Chem., 34: 11-20 (1999) are incorporated herein by reference. There appears a need to discover novel small molecule CRF antagonists in order to treat a wide variety of human disorders including depression, anxiety, bipolar disorder, and other stress-related illnesses. See WO 95/10506, WO 95/33750, WO 97/14684, WO 97/35580, WO 98/11075, WO 98/42699, WO 99/01439 and EP 773023.
Thus according to a first embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates thereof 
wherein
X is O, S, NH or Nxe2x80x94C1-6alkyl;
W and Wxe2x80x2 are each H or together are O or S;
Z and Zxe2x80x2 are independently CH or N
xe2x80x83provided that
if Zxe2x80x2 is N, then Z is CH;
if Z is N, then Zxe2x80x2 is CH;
R1 and R2 are each the same or different and selected from the group consisting of H, C1-6alkyl, C1-6haloalkyl, C1-6alkoxy, C3-7cycloalkyl, C1-6alkyl-C3-7cycloalkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C3-6alkynyl, C1-6cyanoalkyl, C1-6aralkyl, 5 or 6-membered heterocycle and 9 or 10-membered bicyclic fused heterocycle;
xe2x80x83wherein
said C1-6aralkyl is optionally substituted with one or more of the same or different halogens or with one or more of the same or different C1-4alkoxy groups;
said 5 or 6-membered heterocycle contains one to three of the same or different heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of O, N and S and said 5 or 6-membered heterocycle is optionally substituted with C1-4alkyl, C1-4thioalkyl, C1-4haloalkyl, halo, cyano or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-4alkyl;
xe2x80x83provided that if three of said heteroatoms are contained in said 5-membered heterocycle, said three heteroatoms are not all the same heteroatoms;
said 9 or 10-membered bicyclic fused heterocycle contains one to three of the same or different heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of O, N and S;
R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached form a five or six-membered heterocycle,
said heterocycle containing one to three of the same or different heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, S or O; and
said heterocycle optionally substituted with one or more C1-6alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-6alkyl-C1-6alkoxy or C1-6alkoxy groups;
R3 is C1-6alkyl, C1-6haloalkyl, halo, cyano or C1-6alkoxy;
R4 is H or C1-6alkyl; and
R5, R6 and R7 are each the same or different and selected from the group consisting of H, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkoxy, C1-6thioalkyl, CN, C1-6haloalkyl and halo.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein said 5 or 6-membered heterocycle is pyridyl, pryrimidinyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, C1-3thioalkyl-subsituted thiadiazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl or furanyl.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein said 9 or 10-membered bicyclic fused heterocycle is benzofuranyl, indolyl, benzothiazolyl or benzimidazolyl.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein R1 is not H and R2 is not H.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein the optionally substituted heterocycle formed by R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen to which they are attached is selected from the group consisting pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, imidazolyl and thiomorpholinyl.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein R1 and R2 are each the same or different and selected from the group consisting of H, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, propenyl, cyclopropylmethyl, butyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclobutyl, pentyl, (CH2)2CF3, (CH2)2OCH3, CH2CH(CH2CH3)2, CH2CH(CH2CH3)(OCH3), CH2CH(CH3)2, CH(CH3)(CH2CH3), CH2CCH, CH2CN, CH2C(CH2)(CH3), (CH2)2CN, phenyl, methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, cyclobutylmethyl and propylphenyl.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein R5, R6 and R7 are each the same or different and selected from the group consisting of H, Br, Cl, methyl, isopropyl, CF3 and methoxy.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein R4 is H.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein R4 is CH3 or CH2CH3.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein X is S.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein X is O.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein R3 is CF3.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein R3 is methyl, R4 is H, R5-7 are each chloro and X is S.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein R3 is methyl, R4 is H, R5-7 are each methyl and X is S.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein W and Wxe2x80x2 together are O.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein W and Wxe2x80x2 are each H.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein W and Wxe2x80x2 are each H, R3 is methyl, R4 is H and X is S.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein Z is N.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are provided compounds of Formula (I) according to the first embodiment of the first aspect wherein Zxe2x80x2 is N.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are compounds of Formula (I) selected from the group consisting of 2-(2,4,6-Trimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-n-propyl-N-cyclopropylmethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2-Chloro-4,6-dimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-n-propyl-N-cyclopropylmethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenylamino)-5-(N-n-butyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-n-butyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2-Chloro-4,6-dimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-n-butyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-n-propyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trimethylphenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-n-propyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2-Chloro-4,6-dimethylphenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-n-propyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-2-methoxyethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trimethylphenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-2-methoxyethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2-Chloro-4,6-dimethylphenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-2-methoxyethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenylamino)-5-(N-2-methoxyethyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-2-methoxyethyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2-Chloro-4,6-dimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-2-methoxyethyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethylthiazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenylamino)-5-(N-n-propyl-N-cyclopropylmethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-n-propyl-N-cyclopropylmethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2-Chloro-4,6-dimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-n-propyl-N-cyclopropylmethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenylamino)-5-(N-n-butyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-n-butyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2-Chloro-4,6-dimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-n-butyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-n-propyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trimethylphenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-n-propyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2-Chloro-4,6-dimethylphenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-n-propyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-2-methoxyethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trimethylphenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-2-methoxyethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2-Chloro-4,6-dimethylphenylamino)-5-(N,N-bis-2-methoxyethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenylamino)-5-(N-2-methoxyethyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; 2-(2,4,6-Trimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-2-methoxyethyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole; and 2-(2-Chloro-4,6-dimethylphenylamino)-5-(N-2-methoxyethyl-N-ethyl)aminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyloxazole.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are compounds of Formula (I) selected from the group consisting of (5-{[(4-Chlorobenzyl)-propyl-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; (5-{[(3-Fluorobenzyl)-(3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; (5-{[(4-Fluorobenzyl)-(3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine and (5-{[Benzyl-(3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are compounds of Formula (I) selected from the group consisting of (5-{[Benzyl-(3 ,3,3-trifluoropropyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; (5-{[(4-Chlorobenzyl)-propyl-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; {5-[(Cyclopropylmethyl-ethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Bis-cyclopropylmethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[(3,4-Dichloro-benzyl)-propyl-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine (5-{[(4-Methoxy-benzyl)-propyl-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Benzyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Cyclopropylmethyl-(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Cyclopropylmethyl-(3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Allyl-cyclopropylmethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Phenethyl-(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[(3,4-Difluoro-benzyl)-propyl-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-Diallylaminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (2,4,6-Trichloro-phenyl)-(5-{[(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethyl)-(3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-amine; [5-({[2-(3,4-Dichloro-phenyl)-ethyl]-propyl-amino}-methyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl]-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Cyclobutylmethyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Cyclopropylmethyl-prop-2-ynyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Cyclobutylmethyl-(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Propyl-(3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Benzyl-ethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Propyl-thiophen-2-ylmethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Phenethyl-(3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Propyl-(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Ethyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trfluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-Dipropylaminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Cyclopropylmethyl-(2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoro-propyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[(2-Cyclopropyl-ethyl)-(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Isobutyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; 3{-Butyl-[2-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenylamino)-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-5-ylmethyl]-amino}-propionitrile; {5-[(Butyl-ethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-Diethylaminomethyl-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Ethyl-(2-methyl-allyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine {5-[(Ethyl-pyridin-4-ylmethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine (5-{[Benzyl-(2,2,2-trifluoro-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[(2-Cyclopropyl-ethyl)-propyl-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Ethyl-(2-methoxy-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Diisobutylamino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {Butyl-[2-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenylamino)-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-5-ylmethyl]-amino}-acetonitrile; {5-[(Methyl-phenethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[(2,2,3,3,3-Pentafluoro-propyl)-propyl-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Bis-(2-methyl-allyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Furan-2-ylmethyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[(2-Cyclopropyl-ethyl)-(3,3,3-trifluoro-propyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Isobutyl-methyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Isobutyl-methyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[(2-Cyclopropyl-ethyl)-ethyl-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-Methylsulfanyl-[1,3,4]thiadiazol-2-yl)-[2-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenylamino)-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-5-ylmethyl]-amine; {5-[(Ethyl-methyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; [5-(2-Ethyl-imidazol-1-ylmethyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl]-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[2-(3,4-Dichloro-phenyl)-ethylamino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Butyl-methyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (2,4,6-Trichloro-phenyl)-(4-trifluoromethyl-5-{[2-(3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-ethylamino]-methyl}-thiazol-2-yl)-amine; {5-[(4-Chloro-benzylamino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[Bis-(2-methoxy-ethyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Methyl-pentyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(3,4-Dichloro-benzylamino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; [5-(2-Methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-ylmethyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl]-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[2-(4-Chloro-phenyl)-ethylamino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Cyclohexylmethyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; [5-(2,5-Dihydro-pyrrol-1-ylmethyl)-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl]-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[2-(3-Fluoro-phenyl)-ethylamino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethyl-thiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; (5-{[(4-Fluorobenzyl)-propyl-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; (5-{[(3-Fluorobenzyl)-propyl-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; {5-[(Propyl-pyridin-3-ylmethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichloro-phenyl)-amine; {5-[(Propyl-pyridin-2-ylmethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; {5-[(Propyl-pyridin-4-ylmethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; {5-[(Phenethyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; {5-[(Phenethyl-ethyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; {5-[(Allyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl}-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; (5-{[(4-Fluorobenzyl)-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; (5-{[(4-Chlorobenzyl)-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; (5-{[(3-Fluorobenzyl)-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; (5-{[(4-Fluorobenzyl)-(3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; (5-{[(4-Chlorobenzyl)-(3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; (5-{[(3-Fluorobenzyl)-(3,3,3-trifluoropropyl)-amino]-methyl}-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl)-(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)-amine; (2-Chloro-4,6-dimethyl-phenyl)-{5-[(cyclopropylmethyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl}-methyl-amine; (2-Chloro-4,6-dimethyl-phenyl)-{5-[(cyclopropylmethyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl}-ethyl-amine; and (2-Bromo-4-isopropyl-phenyl)-{5-[(cyclopropylmethyl-propyl-amino)-methyl]-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-yl}-ethyl-amine.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are compounds of Formula (I) as defined herein having IC50 values of 10 nM or less as described herein.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are compounds of Formula (I) as defined herein having IC50 values greater than 10 nM but less than 50 nM as described herein.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are compounds of Formula (I) as defined herein having IC50 values greater than 50 nM but less than 100 nM as described herein.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are compounds of Formula (I) as defined herein having IC50 values greater than 100 nM but less than 1000 nM as described herein.
According to another embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention are compounds of Formula (I) as defined herein having IC50 values greater than 1,000 nM but less than 10,000 nM as described herein.
According to various embodiments of a second aspect of the present invention are provided pharmaceutical compositions comprising compounds of Formula (I) as defined herein.
According to various embodiments of a third aspect of the present invention are provided methods of treating depression, anxiety, affective disorders, feeding disorders, post-traumatic stress disorder, headache, drug addiction, inflammatory disorders, drug or alcohol withdrawal symptoms and other conditions the treatment of which can be effected by the antagonism of the CRF-1 receptor by the administration of an effective amount of a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound according to claim 1 to a human in need thereof.
Other embodiments of the present invention may comprise a suitable combination of two or more of embodiments and/or aspects disclosed herein.
Yet other embodiments and aspects of the invention will be apparent according to the description provided below.